


睡前故事一则 Story before Bedtime

by stipethom



Category: Original Work, lesbian fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Urban Fantasy, 幻想故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 我相信小时候看的一部动画是真的。这部动画讲述了一个额上生目、天生异能的男童的故事。故事中，他率领由历史学家、古人类学家组成的考古队一道潜入埃及金字塔内探险，最终唤醒了墓中沉眠的女神。从记事起，我就对这个故事深信不疑。





	睡前故事一则 Story before Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> 有几个失眠的夜晚，我借助这个故事入睡。这就是这个故事全部的意义了。  
> 作于2016-2017

我的脑袋里动过手术。像电影里演的一样，我的颅骨上嵌着块铝板，每年年检大夫都会打开铝板，查看颅内的医用电子元件。此外，我同常人无异。

我相信小时候看的一部动画是真的。这部动画讲述了一个额上生目、天生异能的男童的故事。故事中，他率领由历史学家、古人类学家组成的考古队一道潜入埃及金字塔内探险，最终唤醒了墓中沉眠的女神。从记事起，我就对这个故事深信不疑。

另有一个不相干的故事，独自沉思发呆时每每绕上心头，也令我记忆尤深：机器人男孩儿同机器人女孩儿拥有了彼此，他们成为朋友，机器人女孩儿却不得不打开自己的脑袋，将危及整座城市的炸弹拆除，同时也拆除了赋予她灵性的芯片。

后一个故事我并不相信，但其中某一幕屡屡再现，生动宛如真实：机器人女孩儿头颅被揭开时并未停止与机器人男孩儿聊天，微笑，直至她被摘下眼珠，面孔丧失了情感。

第二个故事虽然是虚构的，潜意识里却同我息息相关：显然，我就是那个年年都得打开颅骨，在无影灯下任人宰割的机器人女孩儿。怀着一种儿童的赤诚，幼年的我常常将两个故事糅合在一起，我会装作自己颅骨上补裰过的洞眼是额上生目，聊以自娱，并坚信在世界的某处秘密地卧着一位长眠不醒的女神。

后来长大了，上了高中，我在学习之余总是反复播放那部电影。每当主角伫立在那座被封印的古墓前，噱头十足地打开天眼，我的注意力便被牢牢抓住。只见，天眼的魔法与蕴含神秘力量的棺椁起了反应，一个女人推开棺盖，浑身赤裸地走了出来。她通体雪白，闪烁着荧蓝的光，双瞳宁谧深黑，令人想一探究竟。

她一句话都没说。在这一集中，她没有一句台词，从始至终保持缄默。举目顾盼无名远方，她忽而唇角生春，施施然走进了那散发着奇异明亮的深处。

为了方便检查，我把头发剃得很短，这样为了开刀而剃光时就不会觉得遗憾。观看影片时，我也无须为头发遮挡视线而烦恼。记得有一次，我和室友一起在电脑上看，我亲眼目睹我的室友在十多分钟的观影过程中将头发捋往耳后至少十八次。她一边看一边梳理青丝，一脸的烦恼。

“——为什么，她不把主角一起带走呢？“终于，电影谢幕，室友瓮声瓮气地问道。片尾曲也步入尾声了，她终于起身去上厕所，碰倒了桌上的一盒空椰汁。关厕所门前，她不甘心地又回过头来，与我面面相觑，“进入金字塔探险，到底是为了什么？“

实话说，对她的问题，我不知道，也不关心。

枯燥的高中生涯很快告一段落。我的故事也迎来了转机。

高中毕业那年，我和两个同学瞒着大人，到山里去露营——倘若给父母知道，此行铁定泡汤。半路撞上了山里的大雨，无法继续前进，黄昏时悻悻而归。索幸山脚没雨，我们就把帐篷搭在了山脚下，等入了夜，栖满蟋蟀的草地已经变得干燥宁静。等吃完了自带的干粮，四下里完全黑透了，听不见虫声，仿佛闷在一口密封的罐子里。另两名同行者各自在睡袋里打起呼噜，我头朝着帐篷入口的方向躺下，在星光下进入梦乡。

第二天，我们登上最高峰，筋疲力尽地返回露营地。暮色四合之际，却不知是不是累出了幻觉，我们竟发现一组从峭壁上蔓延出去的洞穴。这情节正同伊藤润二的恐怖漫画如出一辙，给三人旅行平添了许多刺激和谈资。夜里，两位同伴依旧是沾床就睡，留我一个人辗转难眠。我方意识到，自己已被洞穴迷住。好容易睡着后，做了几个糟糕的梦。

接下来的第三个白天，漫长而无聊。我念着早上落在帐篷里的睡袋，心情颇有些烦躁。回程途中，在正经餐馆吃了顿大餐。回青旅后，我没有和同伴分到一间，我的床紧挨着陌生人的床，一抬头就能看见床板，上铺一翻身就有灰尘落下。这不是最理想的住宿条件，但已是此次旅行最舒适的一晚。晚饭后，三人在房间里玩扑克，玩到很晚才去洗漱。回房间后，我蒙头就睡。

睡眠像是能传染似的，在此起起伏的鼾声中，我很快也进入了黑甜乡。

不知睡了多久，我被饥饿唤醒，惺忪地伸手去够枕边吃剩的饼干。哪道抓了一把冰冷的碎石子在手掌里头。我一骨碌爬起来，头顶是黑不隆咚的岩壁，脚上穿着白天的运动鞋，脚下是冰冷黢黑的路。我立刻醒悟过来。我鬼使神差地来到了洞穴里面。

一切都像噩梦般，而梦中的我无法醒来。就算在这里高声呼救，被听到的可能性也微乎其微。不愿留在原地，我只有向前走去。

走了一会儿，安静得能听见心跳逐渐稳定下来，前方出现一丝幽光。可能是星光，意味着出路。我按捺住周身的战抖，继续前行。路开始有了向下的倾度，越来越深，在我犹豫着是否原途折返的当口，路陡然变宽，出现了一大片平地。

地面缓缓绽开，平滑如镜；四壁消失，微风拂面，可不像个宽敞无边，四面环窗的大厅！我摸不清这里的规模，只怕再走下去会迷路，停了下来。黑暗中，能瞄见星星一颗接一颗点亮，岩洞染上一层淡淡的光晕。然后，犹如回忆一般，在这气派恢弘的厅堂的正中央，一台石棺升了出来，历经千万年，它竟完好如初。棺盖被从里面推开，我呼吸不由屏住。

只见一个女人从石棺里站了起来。星光从她身上洒落，仿佛抖落尘埃。

她的模样，正同那被唤醒的女神一模一样。动画毕竟只是动画，人物都是用极简笔触勾勒出来的。眼前这个女人，细节丰满、宛如雕塑。她的瞳孔像湖底玄石，万象齐观，凝目世间所有变化，无须转动眼珠或扭转颈部。我想她应当是一位上古的女神。唯有上古的神祗兼备原始与复杂，二重矛盾在她身上通融无碍，焕赫神威。

然而，她的荣光蕴藉着忧郁。我无法想象，俗世有什么能使她略感遗憾。我想，神的魂灵绝不会对我等生存的微渺空间有何寄托。那于她而言仅仅是一声叹息的，对我来说就是五十年，一百年；足使我骨殖成灰，足使王朝覆灭，几度沧海桑田。幻境中，我看见那场命中注定的离别，看见摆满花束的祭坛，看见无影灯下惨白的手术台；顷刻间，花束枯萎，一切化为尘埃。

泪眼朦胧之际，我禁不住颤声道：“为什么呢？”

恢弘的厅室内，我的语声荡作无数的回声。

“为什么，你不能把我一道带走呢？”

这个故事的结局，我早就烂熟于心：我被遗留下来，她独自离开，全程不过二十分钟，她没说一句话。可想而知，那部电影就是以我的故事作为蓝本拍摄的。由于种种诡秘的缘故，女高中生被改为额上生目的男孩；她没有机器脑，也没有可以媲美历史学家的学识，亦从未被邀请深入金字塔内部勘探。她只有一块铝制的颅骨罢了。故事地点被谬传为埃及，若不是考据不周，就是刻意为之，以促销量。

——或许，还有一种可能？我头上这块铝板，连同维持大脑机能的电子元件，在嵌入我的颅骨之前曾拜谒过千千万万个少年的大脑，他们现在大约都去了天堂，因此我才有幸得以每个月拿起电动剃刀，为了它把新冒出的发茬尽数割下。

无所不知，无所不晓的上古女神，在逐一接见过了它的前主人们，终于姗姗来迟。只要它一刻尚在，她就注定会来到我的身边。

另一方面，电影公司被成山的剧本淹没，在众多版本之间举棋不定。最终，他们决定把所有的故事糅在一起，一锤定音。

_为什么，你不能把我一道带走呢？_  
她听见了我的悲声。微风的劲力不足以扯动一片衣袂，她的长发却飘动起来。

_不行，不在今天。_

被她拒绝，我毫不意外。我把她所有可能的回答，在心里预演了上万遍，但真正落到耳朵里时，还是让我难受得说不出话来。她温柔的脸庞充满诱惑力，我不禁向她走去，贴近她的身躯，聆听另一具躯体里沉稳的心跳。她的胳膊搭在我的背上，这简单的动作让哭泣起来，我的泪水跌入她瀑布似的黑发，霎时无踪无影。我小兽般依偎着她，身体笼罩在她浑身散发的蓝光之中。

有那么片刻，我希望她是我的姊妹，希望她是我的母亲，希望她是我最亲密的人。那时候我并不懂得如何向他人倾诉自己，不像现在这样擅长，但她的眼睛告诉我她什么都明白，我大可安心偎依在她的怀抱之中，像颗石头那样沉沉睡去。不过，我毫无睡意，一肚子的问题。其实很多问题，看着她的眼睛我就有了答案。她温暖的臂弯始终未曾离开我的脊背，她的嘴角噙着笑意的许诺。

像被迷惑了似的，我引颈就戮，闭上双眼将嘴唇和身躯献给她，以我的双手满怀爱情地向她摸索。

我怀着忐忑的心情，颤抖着亲吻她。她像海浪一样回应，像水一样包裹我，溶解我。她的指尖轻轻划过我的臀部，从牛仔裤里塞进她的手指，又一根根回到我的掌心，像啄食的鸽子那样温暖而灵活。

这一幕应当拍摄进电影里。她的那位神王夫君，或许会隐藏在观众之中，默默地观看这一幕。他将发表怎样的评论，将产生怎样的感受，都刺激着我抓住我的机会，将自己恣意沉浸在她的光辉里。哪怕她的爱抚仅仅出自俯瞰尘世的怜悯，无论得到她的爱情的代价是什么。

喘息声从我的胸腔传来，愈发剧烈、胶着。她将一缕发丝垂悬在我胸脯前，那震悚人的剧痛旋即止歇。我的感官变得平滑、迟缓，她的嘴唇从我的身躯上停止移动，我们静静依偎，被快乐冲刷，被大力拍倒在河滩上，等待不朽潮退。紧密交合的身体分开后，她的唇舌，她的手指，她的全部，像清晨阳光那样悄悄地移走，她似已结束了这场求欢，我依然觉得她的情热存在于我的渴盼之中，我不想合拢双腿，不想从她身上收回我的赤裸的羞怯，我的痛苦，我的欢愉和失神。我们曾是如此默契的一对，我的汗滴在她的脸颊上，我想要舔去那些痕迹，汗却消失无踪。我在怅惋中记起了，她是这样伟大的一位女神。我被痛苦从中劈开，刀锋冷彻我的腰身。

我以为这就是先前梦中所见的痛苦，因为除了痛苦，没有别的言辞能形容。

她沉思似地凝望前方，眼睛里闪烁的情欲比银河更冷，尽管前一秒依然温柔，现在也依稀见得温柔，但那于她轻如蛛丝，随时可轻易跳脱而出。她开始叙述往事，我不曾听过那样有魅力的嗓音，起初沙哑，后来逐渐清朗。时至今日我依稀记得她讲述的内容，却无法复述她的措辞。她讲着一种我未曾领教的语言，因她的神力，我竟听懂了。

她曾经有过一位配偶。另一位上古神祗，配得上她的阶品、在姿容与神力上和她旗鼓相当。

她原本是上古的一位公主，后来又做了女王；她的丈夫先于她过世，不久她也步了他的后尘。在他过世前，他们发誓在地底碰面，却不曾见过对方；任凭她如何搜寻，国王自此不再出现。

她向管辖地底的神官打听无果，便来到地上，游历全球，指望能搜集到只言片语指向国王的线索。最后她从住在落地钟里的布谷鸟之神那里获得了这样的情报：国王被一位心存悲悯的盗墓者用现代医学治好了，活了过来，重又到大地上行走。她满怀希望地拜访了距离他们合葬陵墓最近的一所医院，却被告知当今世上被修复的人类实在太多，人世间到处是两足直立行走的死而复生之人，医院也爱莫能助。但是，他们表示，如果她愿意继续查下去，院方可以看在她上古女神的面子上，将五千年来的医疗档案全部开放供她查阅。布谷鸟之神也自告奋勇来助她一臂之力，带来了它的随从裁缝和钟表匠，他们组成了一个文献查阅团队，而她负责拜访每一个被修补过大脑的人类，从浩如烟海的卷帙中把名单逐渐缩小。我是她拜访的第一千万零五个病人。她说，在召唤我来同她见面之前，她就已做好了无功而返的准备。

_可是，这么多年过去，你难道还记得他的模样吗？_

我望着她的眼眸。

微笑在她的颊上绽放起来。

_这是个好问题……我忘记了他的生日，他的长相，他的名字。……活着的最后几年，我是孤独一人的，比从前更繁忙，那繁忙使我不再记得任何过去的事。只有不停地工作，工作，一旦停下来，就会想起不愿记起的过去，想起自己是谁，想起逝去的爱人，想起所有那些不再存活于世上的名字……_ _而我是宁愿忘记的。现在，我如愿以偿地忘记了一切，只是忘不了誓言。_

她将我的手指放到唇边，她眼里闪烁着奇异的光：

_到了那天，我还会再来，你便可与我同行了……但是，不在今天。_

我拭去了泪水，怔怔地凝视她耳后的秀发，她雪白的颈项。我把自己小小的哀戚埋在她的体温之中。

_那么，到了那天，你就会亲自来接我么？_

她放开了搂我的胳膊，以无限悲悯的目光端详着我。

我被那沉重压得动弹不得，像被树脂包裹的昆虫，呼吸几欲终止。终于，她再度开口，将我从窒息中解放出来。

_……现在，我便要上路了……_

我仍拉着她的手指，像对玩具橱窗依依不舍的孩子。她徐徐走进黑暗，所到之处如燃起微焰，一寸一寸地亮起来，她就是光明的来源。洞穴像透光的窗帘一样明亮起来，却再没有什么值得看清了。

我大梦初醒，天色早已大白。

床边，同行人面如死灰，父亲跪着，母亲哭喊我的名字，我置若罔闻。缝在我的颅骨上的铝板从脑袋上掉了下来，像是被人抠松了似的，再也无法复原。我被推进了急救室。后来，我在重症监护病房捱过了十个春秋。接下来的岁月浑浑噩噩，乏善可陈，唯一值得一提的是，我向一位知名编剧口授了这个故事，这个故事后来又被改编成电影。为了植入更多的医疗元件，他们在我的前额又开了一个洞，不得不摘除了我的双眼。

完


End file.
